


I'm the Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Kissing, Mild Language, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Picking a fight with the toughest guy at school might not be the best idea... But (Y/N) will soon find out.The little theif had it coming!





	I'm the Daddy

First bad decision: Picking a fight

Second bad decision: Picking a fight with the guy who took down the toughest bully at Bullworth, beat every single prep in a boxing match, and threw the school's resident sociopath off of the fucking roof. 

Okay, so, what made you think throwing fists with Jimmy Hopkins was a good idea?

You've seen him in class, slouched on his chair and probably breaking dress code. Even if you've never watched him in action, the tone in his arms was convincing enough. He was brawn. Not brains. At Bullworth, the more you had of one, the less you had of the other. Simply put, you already KNEW that Jimmy's head was a sack of rocks. And sacks of rocks had to find… creative ways to pass their classes.

The other sacks of rocks used to dominate the nerds, threatening clique members to do their homework for them. However, Trent and Earnest were busted and punished hard when Trent forgot to rewrite an assignment and turned in Earnest's handwriting. Earnest, not wanting to scrape snow off of every sidewalk on campus again, employed Jimmy as their body guard once more, and the nerds started to group together in the observatory, where nobody could bother them. And nobody could force them into anything ever again.

You would assume that Jimmy would take advantage of those assets, since he was trusted enough to be the nerds' bodyguard. Maybe they couldn't do homework for ALL of the jerks in school, but the king? Maybe he was an exception.

So, when your notebook disappeared off the face of you desk, you obviously weren't thinking about Jimmy, the only other person who sat in the back row with you. He didn't need the notes for your presentation, for he had a presidential cabinet of people to write an award winning speech for him.

But you should have seen the look on your face when he was the first to present.

It was word for word.

The asshole went in front of the class and recited your notes word. For. Word. And he didn't even look sorry for it. In fact, he didn't give you as much as glance as he went back to his desk afterwards. Even if it was a pathetic attempt. His voice was stiff as a board, which was probably why he never joined one of his (many) boyfriends (or girlfriends, for that matter) in drama club. 

You sat there, mouth agape, seething with anger. Jimmy was either acting like he was ignoring you or he actually wasn't paying attention. For a moment, you wondered how many pebbles would come rolling out if you cracked his head right now. Maybe THAT would get his attention.

Still, you didn't say anything. Or do anything, for that matter. For the rest of class, you vainly glared daggers into the side of his head. That short, stupid goon was too busy staring off into space to even notice them.

On a normal day, you'd let this slip over you. It was just a little bump in the road and nothing that you couldn't handle. Of course, you'd never forget about it, either, but that was different. What screwed everything up was when your turn came. You had nothing. Sure, a more polished version of the rough draft that Jimmy stole, but it was still nothing. You said the same things that Jimmy said, made the same gestures that he did. Oh man, as if you weren't already having a bad day dodging other obstacles. It was really starting to wear you down to a cracking point.

You weren't even two sentences in when people started giving you fishy looks and glancing back at Jimmy. Even then, he didn't react. At most, he was picking at his fingernails and not listening. His audacity burned even more than your cheeks did. Your voice hitched in your throat as you started to stumble over your words. 

Soulless ginger bastard.

You scanned the words on your index cards, but couldnt seem to focus. A solid five seconds passed as you tried to find your place again. People snickered and one deep-voiced dork dared to boo you. After that, attention snapped like a cut thread. A barrier placed between you and the audience. Your faced flushed even deeper now, but you tried to press on, continuing your speech even louder than before. As your voice tried to swim to the surface in a sea of chattering teens, it was dragged back down and drowned when a paper wad was thrown at you. 

That's the end of it. You drop the index cards, allowing them to scatter on the tile at random. Prefects be damned, you threw open the classroom door and stormed out. Hell would freeze before you sat back with Jimmy after that fiasco. You were already going to fail the assignment for 'copying' him anyways. 

"That's all right," you hum to yourself. "That's just fine. What comes around goes around. Take all my credit when you barely come to class, yeah, right!"

Jimmy Hopkins humiliated you for no good reason. THAT'S why, at the time, throwing fists with him seemed like a good idea.

Of course it was only impulse. Maybe you should have waited before confronting him, when your nerves weren't so wound up. But no. As school let out that evening, you had nothing but bloodlust on your mind. Jimmy Hopkins has a super inflated ego that needed to be knocked down a few pegs, and you were going to administer it. NOW he was going to acknowledge you.

Jimmy zoomed down the main walk of Bullworth on his skateboard, heading out to town. Must have been lost in his spacious head if he didn't see the fist flying out to sock him in the jaw. 

Now, it doesn't really matter what your build is. Whether you're strong or not, punching somebody in the jaw when they're not paying attention will catch them off guard and DEFINITELY knock them off of a skateboard. Luckily, or unluckily for you, he landed on a patch of soft grass. Looks like his jaw was going to be the only this bruised. For now.

If you were thinking that Jimmy was too much of a gentleman to hit a girl, you were wrong. He'd never actively seek a fight with one, per say, but if one came up to him and started it- We'll he was going to finish it.

Jimmy looked up at you, stunned at first, and then appalled. "What the hell was that?!" He barked.

"Fists up, Hopkins," You order, nudging him with your foot. "I'm done with letting you have your way. You're not going to manipulate or humiliate me in class."

Jimmy scoffs, looking like he's about to groan and roll his eyes. You look like an easy match to him. After all, why wouldn't he think so? After Russell, breaking you would be like snapping a twig. One, two, done. And then he can get back to skating into town for a mission or whatever he liked to do out there.

He slowly scrambled to his feet, looking rather bored about it, and gets into a fighting stance with you. "Piece of cake," he seems to think.

You swing at him, hoping that it'll be a hard, steady shot, but you seemed to forget about Jimmy's own capabilities. He didn't take down half the school with noodle arms, after all. His short but stocky stature easily blocked your shot and easily turned the tables on you. In one fast, fluent movement, he threw you to the ground and gained his advantage. 

Your world was a panoramic shot for a split second before your head splat on the soft soil. It must have rained recently. Oh, that was going to be fun washing out later. Before you could launch back up, Jimmy roughly grabbed you by the wrists and pinned you there. Your wrists and his nails dug into rich earth, but you still struggled. You weren't going to give up the fight that easily. Then, to stop you from flailing out and hitting him in some unsavory places, he lowered himself onto you to hold you into place.

There you were.

You tried to fight Jimmy, but in the end, he had you firmly planted in the ground, weighing you down by the sheer force of his body. You can feel his pulse. His dull throb echoed over you, faster than it should have been since he was startled. It almost made you smile. So, King Jimmy can look as stoic as he wants to, but he can be rattled.

His breath was hot and laboured, no doubt from the effort it took him to push his skateboard faster than a car. He wore only a black tank top, too, which left enough exposed skin to come in contact with you. Sweaty. Sticky. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he made eye contact with you. He never smiled, but the face he made now wasn't exactly… angry, either.

Then, as though things could be any worse, he leaned in even closer to you. You move your head slightly away from him, but he is still inescapable. He gets right into your ear and whispers heavy enough for the moisture in his mouth to cling to you.

"That's no fair… What did I do to you, (Y/N)?"

Your cheeks flare up again. This time with anger as well as embarrassment mixing into it. The trance is broken for a moment, and hate fuelled adrenaline courses through your veins once more. You roughly headbutt Jimmy, knocking him off guard yet again. (Wow, twice in a row. Perhaps the king is getting too soft?)

Jimmy instinctively reaches up to his forehead. You certainly took some damage from the blow, too, but still managed to gain control once again. You snake your leg around Jimmy's back and whip him around on his back this time. Mimicking his moves from earlier, you grab his wrists and dig your feet into the ground as well to anchor your self. With Jimmy's torso between your legs, you try to take command.

"You know what you did," you answer. "Steal my notes, give my presentation, volunteering to go FIRST, humiliating me…" You lean in dangerously close. A hair width stands between your noses. "Hopkins, if you wanted help that bad, the least you could have done is ask."

"So that's all I have to do?" He asks, raising an quizzical eyebrow. "Ask? Well, if I knew that, I wouldn't have gone through all that. Jeez… Can I ask now?"

You pushed his wrists deeper into the dirt. "Too late for that, IDIOT. Presentations are done. You missed it. And you messed with me."

A sly grin creeps up his features, something so rare and yet has enough power to give you chills. "Too late to ask for a kiss, then?" He asks.

As much as you liked to gloat about catching him off guard, this time he had you. You stare at him, motionless for a second, trying to process what exactly was going on. Did. Did he just say that he stole your notes in an entire plot to get a chance to kiss you? Ohhhh, of all the no good, dirty, ludicrous things he could do-

Your thoughts suddenly turned to white noise as Jimmy wriggles out of your grasp, cups your face, and draws you in for a kiss. You're frozen to him, unyielding from the shock and unable to process what was going on. Still, he worked on you. The guy wasn't about to let you win. A battle of the fists was now being transferred to the lips, and he was coming in STRONG. 

You melt. Opening up to him, you now wrap your arms around his dirt clad back and push yourself farther into him. Jimmy gratefully accepted the invitation and presses onwards, harder, stronger. 

When he finally comes up for air, dribble starts to stream from his lips. You look expectantly at him, still sitting on his lap. He maintains eye contact with you, not even blinking now, as he brings his arm up to wipe off the saliva. 

Then, your blood runs cold as he chuckles.

"That was… almost perfect," he confesses.

You scoff, "Almost?"

"You just forgot one thing," he answers. Then, almost aggressively, he throws you back on the ground. He's on top once more. Without missing a beat, he softly but slowly drags his tongue up your neck, leaving a slimy wet trail behind. It cools almost instantly, but feels like a burn, regardless.

"I'm the Daddy around here..."


End file.
